why did it happen this way?
by mokaakashia
Summary: sarah is an only child who was raised by her single mother. Her father left them when she was 5 years old. What will happen if her mom dies of the cancer? Where will she go?
1. why now?

**This is only my first story so i hope you enjoy!**

My mom sat on the couch crying from pain again. Tasha decided to run off with her boyfriend chad. My mom was dying but did anyone do anything to help no. i called the ambulance after my mom fell. We've been in japan for 2 years this is my first year at the ouran academy for high school. My dad left us when i was 5 years old so he wasn't a choice. My sister Tasha moved out 2 years ago and she hated me. The hospital told me to keep an eye on her. I must of dozed off but then i heard a crash that woke me up. I called the ambulance and rushed to the room my mom was in. "Mom,are you okay?" I asked crying. after a few minutes i gave up knowing it was too late. A kid a little older than me maybe by a year, took me out the room. We sat on the couch. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at me sweetly. "Yes i'm fine, it was going to happen anyways." i said tearing up again. "I'm kyoya ootori." he said. I smiled at him. "i'm sarah brown." i said looking at the floor. "Follow me we need to get you out of here so the guys can work." Kyoya said. I let him take me to a limo parked me out front. We both got in and he opened his cell phone. "Tamaki?" kyoya asked. i heard yelling through the phone. "I have a friend she is kind of in rough shape get all the members together and meet me at the school." kyoya said and hung up the phone. I am really confused? What if they want to hurt me? "We're not going to hurt you." Kyoya said smiling at me. "how did you do that?" i asked blushing as he stared into my eyes. "Do what?" kyoya asked amused. "nevermind." i said looking out the window. We pulled up in front of a big pink building. The driver opened the door and me and kyoya got out. He lead me to a music room. "hey guys looks here." Haruhi said. "hi, haruhi." I said smiling again. "what are you doing here sarah?" Hikaru asked. I looked at kyoya who smiled. "Well we had an all staff needed accident so i went to see if they needed help. And i saw miss brown with her unconsious mother." Kyoya said. I looked at the floor. I looked up at hikaru who blushed as he looked away. Hikaru leftthe room. "what was that all about?" Haruhi asked looking at me blushing. "does hikaru likes sarah-chan?" Honey asked hugging my legs. "yes they have liked eachother since middle school but hikaru won't tell sarah and sarah won't tell hikaru." Kaoru said. I blushed more looking at the floor. Kaoru grabbed me and pushed me into the kitchen with hikaru and shut the door. "hi hikaru." i said blushing. "hey sarah what's up?" hikaru asked looking the other way. He rubbed the back of his neck. We stood like this for an hour just slightly chatting. "where did everyone go?" i asked blushing after we couldn't open the door. "they left!" Hikaru said blushing slightly. I sat in the corner. My eyes teared up. Hikaru came over and sat with his arm around me. "Hikaru can i tell yousomethi-" i trailed off as he kissed me. He pulled back after a minute.


	2. what the?

Hikaru smiled at my blush. "what was that for?" i asked him looking at the floor. "you don't even know how long i've waited to do that." Hikaru said. "I need to tell you something, hikaru." I said blushing. "okay." Hikaru said. "Ever since middle school i've liked you i just thought you should know." I said quietly. "me too." Hikaru said. I looked at him shocked. "are you serious?" i asked. "yes, but i understand if it's a big step." Hikaru said. " i'm confused what are you asking?" I asked blushing. "Sarah, do you want to go out with me?" Hikaru asked. "sure." i said smiling at him. He hugged me. We sat next to eachother all night even after the phone rang. I fell asleep on hikaru's shoulder. The nighttime rest was desturbed by a knock on the kitchen door. Me and hikaru shot up and opened the door. "I'll see you guys later i have to go put on my uniform. Bye, Hikaru." i said leaving the room.  
**Hikaru's p.o.v  
**I smiled as my crush/new girlfriend left. I turned to see everyone smile at me. "What?" i asked. "so what's going on between you and sarah?" kaoru asked smiling. "nothing that you need to know about." i said grinning. "You guys are dating aren't you?" haruhi asked. "yes ok i asked her last night after i kissed her." I said the last few words quietly. "you kissed her?!" kaoru asked. "yes." i said. i walked to the door and stopped at the doorway. "See you during host hours." i said.  
"bye hikaru go meet up with sarah."Kaoru said with a smirk.  
"Meet me at third perid." i said leaving the room. I walked down the hallway as sarah turned the corner. "oh hey sarah." I said smiling at her. "hey hikaru." she said smiling. "We're going to the beach in karizawa if you want to come with us but we'll be hosting most of the time." i said frowning a little. "i'm your guest." she said hugging me. "i know." i said. We walked together talking about the trip to karizawa.


	3. Before we arrive at the beach of karizaw

**Kaoru's p.o.v  
**Hikaru seems a lot happier now that he's dating sarah. Haruhi looked over at me and smiled when she pointed at hikaru and sarah. Just like that the classes were over for the day and it was time to head to the clubs. Kyoya ws standing outside the room. "Where's hikaru?" i asked. "at the rose maze he'll be right back." Kyoya answered. "Okay then let's get ready." i said. 15 minutes before the host club opened hikaru came in all mopey. "what's up hikaru?" i asked. "sarah-" hikaru answered. "why?" i asked confused. "she said it was a problem." hikaru said. "jasmine must of made her, you know she'll do anything jasmine tells her to because she's afraid of her." i said. "we all know that but why break us up." hikaru asked. "because she likes you." i said.  
**sarah's p.o.v  
**"why did i have to do that?" i asked myself. "shut up whore." jasmine said. "fuck you you ruined everything." i said running up to the club room. "hi hikaru can i talk to you please?" i asked. "sure." hikaru said as we walked into the kitchen. "jasmine made me she said if i didn't she would-" i explained as he kissed me. "what is it with you and kissing me mid sentence." i said giggling. "sarah will you go out with me? again." hikaru said. "yes i will, hikaru." i said kissing him. We both blushed and looked at the door. "kaoru were you watching the whole time?" hikaru asked wide eyed. "no." kaoru said walking out the door. i giggled lightly. "oh you think that's funny do you?" hikaru said tickling me. We both fell to the floor with him on top of me. I blushed lightly.  
**Hikaru's p.o.v  
**She explained everything to me. I understand though, she is terrified of her older cousins. "Well we leave for karizawa tomorrow morning." i said kissing her cheek. "i know i can't wait to hang out with you." she said.  
**XxX**

"come on we still have to pick up haruhi and sarah." me and kaoru said together. We pulled up in front of sarah's house and she came out with a pink sundress on. Her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. "hey guys." Sarah said. "hey you." i said kissing her cheek. Haruhi came out of the house with shorts and a tshirt on. "haruhi's here?" we both asked. "yeah she spent the night last night so we didn't have to make an extra trip." she said causing me and kaoru to smile. "well let's go." i said as we pulled the girls into the limo.


End file.
